Poporucha
Poporucha (ぽぽるちゃ) is a Japanese artist. They have worked as a spirit designer for the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. Their works are almost exclusively yellow. Poporucha is best known for the Pentan archetype. Other than Battle Spirits, they have also done cards for Monster Collection, Dreadnought, and Alteil. Works Yellow Pentan1.jpg|BS02-058 Pentan|link=Pentan Empereur1.jpg|BS02-073 The Kaiser Empereur|link=The Kaiser Empereur Greatwall1.jpg|BS02-105 Great Wall|link=Great Wall Gomazarashi1.jpg|BS03-055 Gomazarashi|link=Gomazarashi Curio1.jpg|BS03-065 The Angelia Curio|link=The Angelia Curio Rockhopperpentan1.jpg|BS03-069 The Rockhopper Pentan|link=The Rockhopper Pentan Escaperoute1.jpg|BS03-135 Escape Route|link=Escape Route Postmanpentan1.jpg|BS04-052 The Postman Pentan|link=The Postman Pentan Braveless-leo1.jpg|BS04-056 Braveless-Leo|link=Braveless-Leo Gleamhope1.jpg|BS04-106 Gleam Hope|link=Gleam Hope Dwarf-seven1.jpg|BS05-045 Dwarf-Seven|link=Dwarf-Seven Empireofpentan1.jpg|BS05-064 The Empire of Pentan|link=The Empire of Pentan Chorusbirds1.jpg|BS05-080 Chorus Birds|link=Chorus Birds Chickpentan1.jpg|BS06-052 The Chick Pentan|link=The Chick Pentan Fortunetellerpentan1.jpg|BS06-054 The FortuneTeller Pentan|link=The FortuneTeller Pentan Magiclaboratory1.jpg|BS06-085 The Chaotic Magic Laboratory|link=The Chaotic Magic Laboratory Macaronipentan2.jpg|BS07-039 The Macaroni Pentan|link=The Macaroni Pentan Penpress2.jpg|BS07-043 The Penpress|link=The Penpress Noentry2.jpg|BS07-080 No Entry|link=No Entry BS08-045 better.jpg|BS08-045 The Braver Phoenixpentan|link=The Braver Phoenixpentan Phocal2.jpg|BS08-064 The PhoenixCalibur|link=The PhoenixCalibur Magicmirror2.jpg|BS08-080 Magic Mirror|link=Magic Mirror Detectivepentan2.jpg|BS09-039 The Detective Pentan|link=The Detective Pentan Charalost2.jpg|BS09-079 Character Lost|link=Character Lost Forestelf2.jpg|BS10-044 The ForestElf Pentan|link=The ForestElf Pentan The HandicraftFairy Lepra.jpg|BS11-035 The HandicraftFairy Lepra|link=The HandicraftFairy Lepra Lightning Delivery.jpg|BS11-081 Lightning Delivery|link=Lightning Delivery Astronomerpentan2.jpg|BS12-034 The Astronomer Pentan|link=The Astronomer Pentan The Princepentan.jpg|BS13-037 Princepentan|link=Princepentan Poppor.jpg|BS13-057 Poppor|link=Poppor The Butler Pentan.jpg|BS14-049 The Butler Pentan|link=The Butler Pentan Trumpn.jpg|BS14-071 Trumpn|link=Trumpn The penta.jpg|BS14-087 The Empire of Pentan:the Capital Empereur|link=The Empire of Pentan:the Capital Empereur The Priest Pentan.jpg|BS15-039 The Priest Pentan|link=The Priest Pentan Shogunpentan.jpg|BS15-043 Shogunpentan|link=Shogunpentan Royal Bible.jpg|BS15-081 Royal Bible|link=Royal Bible Town Musicians of Brepentan.jpg|BS16-037 Town Musicians of Brepentan|link=Town Musicians of Brepentan SpadeBeast-Leo.jpg|BS16-043 SpadeBeast-Leo|link=SpadeBeast-Leo The Poet Pentan.png|BS18-040 The Poet Pentan|link=The Poet Pentan BS18 082 500x730.jpg|BS18-082 Panic Voice|link=Panic Voice The Sage Pentan.png|BS19-054 The Sage Pentan|link=The Sage Pentan The Swordsman Pentan.png|BS20-044 The Swordsman Pentan|link=The Swordsman Pentan Angelegg.png|BS20-064 Angelegg|link=Angelegg Adopentan1.jpg|BS21-041 Adopentan & Turel|link=Adopentan & Turel Altar Mirage.jpg|BS22-041 Altar Mirage|link=Altar Mirage Pentanbrave1.jpg|BS22-063 Pentan Brave|link=Pentan Brave Bs23-038 500x730.jpg|BS23-038 The AdventureAngelia Turel|link=The AdventureAngelia Turel The Adventurer Adopentan.png|BS23-039 The Adventurer Adopentan|link=The Adventurer Adopentan Knightpentan1.jpg|BS24-046 The Knight Pentan|link=The Knight Pentan Ultimate-Empereur.jpg|BS24-074 Ultimate-Empereur|link=Ultimate-Empereur Battle Cancel.jpg|BS24-109 Battle Cancel|link=Battle Cancel BS25-040 500x730.jpg|BS25-040 The Diva Raquel|link=The Diva Raquel The HolyKnight Pentan.png|BS25-042 The Paladin Pentan|link=The Paladin Pentan Bs25r080.png|BS25-080 Power Down|link=Power Down The FairyPrincess Perfume.png|BS26-033 The FairyPrincess Perfume|link=The FairyPrincess Perfume Illusion Mirror.png|BS26-080 Illusion Mirror|link=Illusion Mirror Capepentan1.jpg|BS27-035 The Cape Pentan|link=The Cape Pentan The SuperAngelia Pafuel.png|BS27-057 The SuperAngelia Puffel|link=The SuperAngelia Puffel Traineecape.jpg|BS28-039 The Trainee Cape Pentan|link=The Trainee Cape Pentan Sakia1.jpg|BS28-042 The FairyScholar Sakia|link=The FairyScholar Sakia Famoustrainee1.jpg|BS29-030 The MagicTrainee Cape Pentan|link=The MagicTrainee Cape Pentan BS29-032 500.jpg|BS29-032 The SwordsSaintMusician Olivier|link=The SwordsSaintMusician Olivier Magicswordsman1.jpg|BS30-029 The MagicSwordsman Cape Pentan|link=The MagicSwordsman Cape Pentan BS30-031 capture.png|BS30-031 The ConductorAngelia Maestel|link=The ConductorAngelia Maestel BS30-080 capture.png|BS30-080 Elemental Burn|link=Elemental Burn BS31-058.jpg|BS31-058 The SengokuPrincess Raika|link=The SengokuPrincess Raika BS31-082.jpg|BS31-082 Oukikaku|link=Oukikaku BS31-094.jpg|BS31-094 No. 38 Love Princess|link=No. 38 Love Princess BS32-039 500.jpg|BS32-039 The SengokuPrincess Turel|link=The SengokuPrincess Turel CJibcdfUsAEZGOs.png|BS32-060 Himeneko|link=Himeneko BS32-081.jpg|BS32-081 Divine Spirit Beam|link=Divine Spirit Beam WS106758.jpg|BS33-043 The SengokuPrincess Nadeshiko|link=The SengokuPrincess Nadeshiko BS33-081 500.jpg|BS33-081 Soul Waltz|link=Soul Waltz CYl472WUMAAl7Ja.png|BS34-046 The SengokuPrincess Kira & Sara|link=The SengokuPrincess Kira & Sara CYl4uCdVAAAZ5FX.png|BS34-068 No. 30 Total Song Mountain|link=No. 30 Total Song Mountain Birit2.jpg|BSC05-011 ElectricFairy Birit|link=ElectricFairy Birit Electrick2.jpg|BSC05-027 Elec Trick|link=Elec Trick Raquel1.jpg|BSC16-023 The PentanLover Raquel|link=The PentanLover Raquel KigurumiPentan.png|BSC16-031 KigurumiPentan|link=KigurumiPentan Sweet Heart.png|BSC16-037 Sweet Heart|link=Sweet Heart BSC18-035.png|BSC18-035 The UltimateStyle Raquel|link=The UltimateStyle Raquel BSC18-038.jpg|BSC18-038 Welcome to Pentanland|link=Welcome to Pentanland BSC21-X03.png|BSC21-X03 The SwordsSaintPrincess Tsuru|link=The SwordsSaintPrincess Tsuru BSC23-034 500.jpg|BSC23-034 The SwordsSaintDiva Tsuru|link=The SwordsSaintDiva Tsuru Deletethis.png|BSC23-038 The PentanFestival Raquel|link=The PentanFestival Raquel Kiseki.jpg|BSC23-049 Overflowing Miracle|link=Overflowing Miracle Siegpentannova.png|P14-X01 Shining-Pentan-Overray|link=Shining-Pentan-Overray The Angelia Gourette.png|SD23-005 The Angelia Gourette|link=The Angelia Gourette Burst Snap.jpg|SD23-014 Burst Snap|link=Burst Snap X010 500x730.jpg|X010 The SuperEmperor Siegpentan-Nova|link=The SuperEmperor Siegpentan-Nova X018 500x730.jpg|X018 The SongBirdHero Sieg-Yamato-Pentan|link=The SongBirdHero Sieg-Yamato-Pentan Blue SD24-008.jpg|SD24-008 The SwordGeneral Sution|link=The SwordGeneral Sution Category:Artists Category:Real people